El efecto mariposa
by Julie Cross
Summary: AU. Sasuke y Sakura, amigos de la infancia, tienen un mismo problema: dieciocho años de celibato. Aunque sus amigos reiteran una y otra vez que es ideal que se estrenen juntos, ninguno de los dos lo ve tan fácil. SasuSaku.
1. La influencia de las ideas ajenas

**Título: **_El efecto mariposa._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura. Menciones de otras._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_1 de ? En hiatus indefinido._

**Rating:**_ T+._

**Summary: **_(AU) Sasuke y Sakura, amigos de la infancia, tienen un mismo problema: dieciocho años de celibato. Aunque sus amigos reiteran una y otra vez que es ideal que se estrenen juntos, ninguno de los dos lo ve tan fácil._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia se basa en sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Advertencias: **_no es una historia recomendada a menores por su temática__. En su comienzo es casi inofensiva, pero el rating avanzará. Lean bajo su propio riesgo, están advertidos. Por otro lado, es un AU; puede que los personajes estén un poquito ooc (no más de lo necesario.)_

**El efecto mariposa.**

**Introducción.- La influencia de las ideas ajenas.**

_«Sakura»_

El cielo se presentaba nublado y corría un viento de esos que te congelan hasta las gotitas de agua de las pestañas, así que tras abrigarme con la oscura chaqueta que era mi favorita y colocarme guantes, bufanda y gorro, salí de casa dispuesta a coger el tren en lugar de ir caminando a la universidad, como solía hacer. Siempre he detestado las aglomeraciones matutinas de los trenes, donde además una podía encontrarse con cualquier pervertido que aprovechara la muchedumbre para tocarle el culo sin disimulo alguno. Pocos se atrevían a hacerlo nuevamente conmigo, sin embargo; siendo karateka practicante, podía romperles los dientes de un solo golpe si se atrevían a rozar mi precioso trasero.

Pero, más que los trenes —y menos que a los pervertidos—, odiaba el frío, así que era costumbre que en invierno, casi en contra de mi voluntad, me sumergiera en las inhóspitas profundidades de las estaciones y entrara en las tripas de aquellos infernales gusanos de metal que me llevaban más o menos entera a un destino que en media hora a pie podría haber recorrido perfectamente. Aunque no bajo la ola de frío que estábamos teniendo, eso lo he de reconocer.

Eso sí, no sin un plus de protección, que ejercía como el mejor guarda que una chica tener, puesto que con una simple mirada asesina podía hacer que los temidos lascivos del metro de Tokio recularan como si nada hubiera pasado. O casi.

Al salir del portal de mi casa, encontré allí de pie ya a quien era mi compañero habitual, además de uno de mis mejores amigos: Sasuke Uchiha, sueño húmedo de una parte considerable de las mujeres que lo conocían, e incluso de algunas que no. Claro que la mayoría no tardaba en darse cuenta de que intentar ligar con él era como probarlo con la estatua de David y se buscaban otro objetivo. Y yo las comprendía bien, que conste. En una época tonta que tuve también lo había intentado y, como las demás, acabé saboreando la amarga hiel del rechazo del hombre corazoncito de pollo.

—...nos días —masculló, estrechando los ojos para poder enfocarme bien y arrugando el entrecejo en un evidente gesto de molestia neurológica.

Siempre había tenido mal despertar. Ojos fotosensibles, migraña, mareos y, sobretodo, mucha, mucha mala leche. Recuerdo que una vez que me quedé a dormir a su casa, cuando éramos niños, me había dado en la cara con la mano abierta por despertarle. Y, tratándose de alguien que tiene la mano más grande que la cara, eso equivale a dolor muy doloroso. Me vengué cambiándole su pasta de dientes de menta por la espuma de afeitar de su hermano, todo sea dicho. Y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber grabado su reacción.

—Buenos días —saludé, con bastante más entusiasmo que él (lo cual no era muy difícil, por otra parte), tapándome con la bufanda hasta la nariz, que siempre terminaba helándoseme—. ¿Llevas paraguas? Porque me apuesto lo que sea a que esta tarde llueve. O nieva, en todo caso.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca en forma de nube de vapor.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Sakura. ¿Pretendes amargarme el día con lo que pasará en la tarde? —miró con soberbia a mi brazo derecho, del que pendía mi precioso paraguas negro y rosa que él mismo me había regalado por mi cumpleaños—. Me pondré contigo y punto.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —protesté acaloradamente—. ¡Que te empeñas en llevarlo tú y siempre acabo mojándome!

Chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy yo el que tiene la culpa de que no hayas nacido con el cromosoma de la altura desarrollado. Lo lleva el más alto, porque ya me conoces, me gusta tener los ojos en su sitio.

Intenté darle un paraguazo, pero lo esquivó con una facilidad que resultaba casi insultante. Intenté darle una patada, y el resultado fue el mismo, por lo que lancé un agudo quejido de frustración, que —lo sabía a la perfección— le molestaba mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo un golpe en la espinilla. Si Sasuke odiaba algo, eso eran las voces agudas. Y, para su mala suerte, la mía tenía bastante de eso.

—No hagas eso —murmuró, tapándose los oídos.

Esbocé lo que mi amiga Ino solía llamar «sonrisa de niña loca psicópata.»

—¿El qué? —fingí que no me enteraba—. ¿Esto?

Y otro chillido. Si quisiera, podría partir copas con la única ayuda de mi voz.

—Para.

Irritado, me tapó la boca con la mano enguantada; casi me dieron arcadas. Odio el contacto de esos guantes de falsa lana en la boca desde que una vez le había mordido para que me soltara y se me habían quedado pelusillas de esas pegadas en el labio.

Qué asco, por todos los...

Le aparté la mano con mal genio, pero no dije nada y continuamos con el camino hacia la estación. No teníamos mucho que decirnos, de todas maneras: cuando llevas dieciocho años viendo todos los días a una persona, al final se acaban los temas de conversación. O, al menos, lo hacen a las ocho de la mañana, cuando lo que menos nos apetecía era enfrascarnos en una disertación. Sasuke nunca había sido de los que hablaban por los codos, de todas maneras.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo para tomar el tren de las ocho y cuarto, que nos dejaría a y veinticinco en la estación frente a la facultad, con el tiempo suficiente para caminar a las respectivas y juntarnos con los demás. Claro, si aquellos trastos no se paraban, lo cual no era un imposible tampoco...

Como era de esperar, nos tuvimos que quedar de pie, espachurrados entre un oficinista sudoroso y una mujer alta y rechoncha que miraba el reloj y resoplaba constantemente. Por suerte para mí, Sasuke tenía un poco de delicadeza —sólo un poco, que conste— y se colocaba de manera que, sin llegar a avasallarme, evitaba tanto que me aplastaran los demás como que los aprovechados me metieran mano. Probablemente le preocupaba eso, porque siempre he sido más bien baja y muy, muy delgadita. Cuando quería podía resultar hasta majo, lástima que no lo quisiera nunca o casi nunca.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!

Una voz ahogada llegó hasta nuestros oídos y, con algo de dificultad, metiendo el codo aquí y allá, el mejor amigo de Sasuke —y mío a ratos— se acercó a nosotros: Naruto Uzumaki, un chico que llamaba la atención tanto por su cabello, de un rubio intenso, como por su comportamiento. Solía hablar a voz en grito y era un poco tonto, pero también una de las personas más divertidas que conocía, haciendo un contraste con Sasuke, tanto por aspecto como por carácter.

Lo habría saludado, pero la señora que iba detrás de mí acababa de encajarme el codo entre dos costillas, así que me limité a hacer un gesto con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el golpe con todo el disimulo del que era capaz de hacer gala. Sasuke tampoco fue demasiado explícito con su saludo, pero Naruto no pareció molestarse.

—Cosa mala esto, ¿eh? —con un par de poco decorosos empujones más se plantó a nuestro lado. Poco parecían importarle los airados insultos de los pasajeros que resultaban ser arrollados por él.

Resoplé.

—Me lo vas a decir a mí —musité, frotándome el lado, aún dolorida.

Se encogió de hombros, agarrándose a la barra superior. Cosa que yo no podía hacer, por lo que aproveché y le cogí del brazo. Lo habría hecho con Sasuke, claro, pero sabiendo cómo era... Naruto no era peligro, desde luego.

—Aguantar dos paradas más y listos —dijo él, mirando de reojo la brillante pantalla que anunciaba la siguiente parada.

«Si puedo aguantar hasta entonces, claro,» pensé, con los ánimos por los suelos.

Pero, como todo en esta vida, se acabó, y agarrados entre nosotros, yo a la camisa de Sasuke y Naruto a mi bolso, conseguimos salir entre la marabunta humana sin que nos separaran, ni dieran un codazo en el ojo —a Sasuke le pasó una vez, aunque sospecho que fue una técnica de la chica en cuestión para quedar con él; lástima para ella que mi amigo tuviera el genio tan corto— ni nos robaran la cartera a ninguno de los tres.

Salir afuera, a esperar que cambiara el semáforo, fue todo un alivio, a pesar de la ventisca que me heló la nariz casi al instante. Cuando acabas de salir del infierno, el Polo Norte te parece el lugar ideal para vivir.

—Nunca más me vas a convencer de entrar ahí. Nunca, te lo digo ya —soplé, apartándome la bufanda, acalorada.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos; de aquella manera, con el pelo revuelto y la frente y el cuello brillantes de sudor —de hecho, incluso pude recorrer con los ojos el camino de una gotita desde el cuello hasta dentro de la camisa, uf—, me apostaría que si le hubiera hecho una foto me habría sacado un buen puñado de billetes vendiéndola entre las chicas de la uni.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —dijo en tono burlesco. O lo más burlesco que podía ser él, claro.

Por otro lado, Naruto se rió.

—¿Pero qué decís? Si es lo más —se carcajeó de nuevo; ante nuestras miradas de animal ante un cacho de carne, se retractó—. Vale, joder, no os enfadéis. Pero que conste que con esto me estáis reprimiendo constantemente.

Sasuke y yo compartimos una mirada de resignación, pero nos callamos y comenzamos a cruzar la calle cuando los coches se pararon.

Naruto y yo nos despedimos entonces de Sasuke. Éste iba a la facultad de economía, puesto que estudiaba empresariales, ya que planeaba heredar la empresa de su familia, Naruto a la de periodismo, obviamente —no había conocido nunca a una persona más curiosa que él— y yo a la de medicina. Nos veíamos muy poco en los descansos, de todos modos. Ellos tenían sus compañeros, yo las mías. Eso sí, todo sea dicho, Naruto ponía más interés que Sasuke, aunque claro, era porque su novia andaba por allá.

Que, hablando de las chicas, poco nos costó encontrarlas; enseguida vi a una joven rubia y otra de raros cabellos azul oscuro caminando tranquilamente por el campus. Era fácil encontrarlas porque la rubia en cuestión consideraba un tono de voz normal uno que se encuentra varias octavas más alto de lo que se consideraría adecuado.

—Buenos días, Hinata, Ino —dije, estirándole del pelo a mi rubia amiga. Hinata me sonrió, ahogada entre los brazos de Naruto, que la estrechaba con entusiasmo. Con demasiado entusiasmo para la fragilidad de la chica en cuestión.

—¡Suelta, perra! —molesta con el hecho de que tocara su precioso y largo pelo rubio, Ino me mordió la mano.

—Tu madre —repliqué con fastidio, limpiándome en su nueva blusa morada las babas.

Para ubicaros un poco, diré que Ino ha sido mi mejor amiga desde aquella vez en la que nos tiramos del pelo en la guardería por ver cuál de las dos se subía primero al columpio. Hinata se había unido al grupo varios años más tarde, en el instituto, cuando resultó ser la chica nueva, callada y tímida, así que ni cortas ni perezosas la «fichamos.»

—Ya basta, chicas —protestó Hinata una vez más, mientras trataba que Naruto no le chupara la mejilla (sí, solía ser bastante guarro)—. Ése no es el caso, y vamos a llegar tarde a clase. Y tú también —le dijo a su chico, quien puso morritos; obvio era que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que largarse a clase.

Para variar, le hicimos caso, puesto que ella era, junto a mí, la voz de la razón en el grupo, así que después de despedirnos con golpecitos y demás, nos desperdigamos cada uno para su lado, yo junto a Hinata, quien estudiaba medicina junto a mí. Ino cursaba enfermería.

Las clases pasaron, como todo en ésta vida, y tres horas después ya me hallaba tirada en una de las incómodas sillas de la cafetería del _campus_ con mis tres compañeras, con un bollo relleno de chocolate con forma de pez en una mano y frotándome mejillas y nariz con la otra; las tenía realmente heladas, y habíamos tenido que correr bajo la fría lluvia que caía sobre todo Tokio para llegar sanas y salvas al lugar ideal: al lado del radiador.

Acabaron entonces Hinata e Ino su conversación, que resultó ser de nuestros planes para el fin de semana; tal y como era obvio, habían terminado por decidir que iríamos tanto al cine como de discoteca. Puse los ojos en blanco, acostumbrada ya a aquellas cosas.

—Igualmente, yo tengo muy claro lo que pienso hacer, así que ya veis —Ino rió estruendosamente, y Hinata y yo compartimos una mirada incómoda. Ya nos veíamos por donde iba a ir el tema.

Ahogué un suspiro. Conforme nuestra edad iba avanzando se convertía el sexo en el tema de conversación más recurrente. No es que me incomodara hablar de ello, que va, si incluso me entretenía y divertía las cosas a veces ridículas que comentaban aquellas dos; sentía curiosidad por el tema —y por eso mismo me había comprado unos cuantos _manga_ un poco... ejem... subiditos de tono—. Pero el «problema» era que la cosa se quedaba ahí: en curiosidad.

Yo no lo consideraba un problema, pero era más que obvio que mi rubia compañera sí.

—Y, tú, Hinata, con Naruto, ¿qué? —se interesó Ino, con los ojos brillantes, dirigiéndose a la chica en cuestión, moviendo la mano de una manera muy brusca que quería ilustrar... en fin, pueden imaginar las guarradas que le estaban pasando por la mente.

Sonreí mientras la previsible reacción de Hinata no se hacía esperar. Se puso roja, muy roja, juntó sus dedos índice y se puso a tartamudear, que era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Bu—bueno, pues só—sólo llevamos seis meses, a—así que... hum... pues...no—no—nosotros, no... hum...

—Pero ha habido rozamientos, ¿a que sí? —atacó una implacable Ino.

Hinata se ruborizó furiosamente. Obviamente estaba en un apuro, y no tardé en acudir a su ayuda.

—Venga, Ino, que ya sabes cómo es Hinata. Y cómo es Naruto, además. Ellos dos sí que son unas personas respetuosas, y no como tú.

—Eh, eh, que estás malinterpretando el significado de respeto —protestó Ino con voz de sabihonda—. Mientras no se fuerce a nada a nadie, hay respeto, así que no tiene nada que ver con follar o no follar.

Reconocí que ahí tenía un punto.

—Sakura, chica, si es que no me extraña que no entiendas del tema, porque siendo la mayor defensora del celibato que hay sobre la tierra... —continuó mi amiga—. Si hasta Hinata se te va a adelantar —la aludida se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada—, y eso que ya la conoces...

Ya empezaba...

—No es que defienda el celibato —protesté—. Lo que pasa es que no me siento preparada para ello.

—Entonces, con Sasuke nada de nada, ¿no?

Ino y Hinata tenían la absurda idea de que por A o por B mi amigo y yo acabaríamos liados en el portal de casa algún día de estos. Cada una a su muy peculiar manera, pero estaban convencidas de ello.

—Que no —suspiré, explicándoselo con la misma lentitud con la que se explica a un niño de cinco años que dos y dos son y serán cuatro por mucho que él se empeñe en lo contrario—. Que Sasuke y yo no hemos hecho nada ni nunca lo haremos. Que podemos dormir juntos y que no pase nada de lo que estás imaginando ahora en tu perversa cabecita.

Aquella se carcajeó a lo bestia.

—Sí, claro, y podríais montar una tienda de campaña con un solo palo, ¿no? —se burló Ino—Sakura, que él es un hombre, de todos modos. Aunque no lo demuestra, desde luego... —los ojos de mi amiga se perdieron en el horizonte, probablemente pensando en su fallida seducción hacia mi mejor amigo.

Qué inocente. Para cualquiera que lo conociera, era obvio que Sasuke era asexuado. Seguramente el pensamiento más sucio que habría tenido en su vida era no bajar la basura un día... y habría acabado haciéndolo.

—Venga, no lo niegues, que no estaría nada mal, ¿no? —insistió Ino una vez más—. Después de todo, ¿no sois los mejores amigos del mundo? Pues si no hay nada mejor que tener un amigo con derecho a roce... a roce muy roce —se rió—. Si yo tuviera un mejor amigo como Sasuke, me faltaría tiempo para hacerlo —se volvió hacia Hinata; siempre hacía lo mismo, buscaba poner a la pobrecilla en mi contra—. ¿A ti no, Hinata?

Por suerte, ella no se casaba con nadie... nadie que no fuera su Naruto, por supuesto.

—No me metáis en vuestros líos, jo —murmuró, apartando la vista y desentendiéndose de la conversación.

—Y déjame a mí también en paz ya —protesté.

—¡Frígida! —me acusó Ino.

—¡Perra! —contraataqué.

—¡Ya vale! —protestó Hinata—. Dejad el tema y no me amarguéis el almuerzo.

Y nosotras, por supuesto, lo dejamos. Podíamos meternos en su vida privada todo lo que quisiéramos —yo también a veces, lo reconozco—, pero jamás de los jamases le amargaríamos la comida.

Pero, para mi desgracia, las palabras de mi amiga seguían rondando alrededor de mi cabeza. Eran como taladros; me las repetía una y otra vez, y poco a poco estaba consiguiendo hacer mella en mi cerebro. Igualmente, independientemente de lo que las que decían ser mis amigas dijeran, yo me había planteado el tema muchas veces. Y, claro, había llegado a una conclusión.

La verdad es que un poco cansada de ser la típica monjita que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el placer carnal y que sabe cómo es un beso con lengua casi de chiripa. Algo con un buen amigo, sólo para saber qué era exactamente, no me vendría mal...

Entre nosotros, estaba cansada de ser virgen.

Pero, probablemente, Sasuke no era la mejor opción para empezar. No, no, no. Ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme de aquella manera. O eso creía yo, o quería creer.

La verdad es que pensé que, si me quería estrenar, no me importaría demasiado hacerlo con él.

_«Sasuke»_

Aquella mañana hacía un frío increíble y llovía copiosamente, así que, en parte por la incomodidad y en parte por la pereza que nos daba, en vez de juntarnos con las chicas como hacíamos algunas veces nos quedamos en la cafetería. A pesar de que Naruto se quejaba una y otra vez por no poder juntarse con ellas —o con Hinata, que viene a ser lo mismo—, porque al igual que yo se había dejado el paraguas en casa, yo estaba más que tranquilo. De hecho, pensaba que nada mejor que un rato entre chicos, sin rubias histéricas ni nada parecido.

Era obvio que mi rubio e histérico—chillón amigo no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Esto es un coñazo! —exclamó para ilustrar más su descontento—. ¿A que sí? —le preguntó a Kiba, quien emitió el gruñido característico de quien se ha pasado la noche despierto y las clases de la mañana durmiendo; al ver que poco caso le hacía, me miró a mí. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, y bufó—. Sois unos malditos aburridos.

—Sí —afirmamos a la vez, sólo para desesperarlo.

—Iros al infierno —se enfurruñó y, para nuestro gozo, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Podría decirse que éramos un grupo taciturno. A excepción de Naruto, que no podía estarse quieto, y Kiba en ocasiones, cuando no estaba cansado de sus actividades nocturnas, los demás éramos bastante quietos. Tanto Sai, como Shikamaru, como yo.

Trío S al cubo de aburridos, nos llamaba Naruto. A pesar de que lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, reconozco que sí, era imbécil, no lo duden.

—Me muero —masculló Kiba, pasándose una mano por la cara—. He pasado una noche... —movió la mano grotescamente, dándonos una idea bastante explícita de lo que había pasado— Puf. Sueño —suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

—Eres un cerdo —le recriminó Naruto.

—Y tú un reprimido —replicó Kiba.

Miré hacia arriba, conteniendo un soplido irónico. A partir de ahí, supe exactamente por qué caminos acabaría yendo la conversación. No era ningún logro, por otro lado. Era un tema ya más que hablado una y otra y otra vez, y que en el plano personal empezaba a hartarme ya un poco.

Para variar, se trataba del tema que ocupa el noventa y cinco por ciento del cerebro de adolescentes de todo el mundo. Da igual nacionalidad y cultura, que todo se reduce a una cosa. Por supuesto, me refiero al sexo.

O quizá miento. Es el tema que preocupaba a adolescentes de todo el mundo, menos a mí. Porque no me preocupaba en absoluto, aunque resulte difícil de creer tratándose de un adolescente de dieciocho años supuestamente en plena efervescencia hormonal.

—Yo no soy reprimido —replicó Naruto, alzando la barbilla con orgullo—. Lo que pasa es que quiero hacerlo bien y que sea especial. Que Hinata tampoco se me asuste, además.

Y más le valía, al muy burro. Porque si se le ocurría hacerle daño yo personalmente me encargaría de que nunca tuviese descendencia. Lo cual debería ser una hazaña premiada por el mundo, todo sea dicho.

Aclarando: Hinata es familia mía. No piensen cosas raras. Le tengo aprecio, además de por eso, porque es la única mujer en mi vida —aparte de mi madre, claro— que no me ha dado el deseo de cogerle la cabeza y golpeársela contra la pared nunca. Porque Sakura... bien, hubo un tiempo en que me sacaba de quicio.

—Eso sí es verdad —asintió Kiba, de acuerdo con él—. Hinata es bastante inocente, así que cuidadito con lo que le haces, ¿eh, payaso?

Naruto rió sarcásticamente.

—Tú puedes hacerle lo que quieras a tus amiguitas, pero yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi novia, ¿no?

—Exacto —repuse yo, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

Eso mismo era. Las chavalas con las que estaba Kiba eran ajenas a mi dimensión. Hinata no, así que era intocable. Si no lo conociera, diría que Naruto se estaba volviendo inteligente.

—Pf, tampoco me extraña de tu parte —dijo Kiba, a quien la conversación parecía haber despertado un poco—. Yendo como vas para monje budista...

Resoplé, mirando para otro lado, aburrido. Ahora sí que sabía por qué derroteros iba a ir la conversación.

—Déjame en paz —mascullé de mal humor.

—Por eso estás tan agrio —continuó Kiba alegremente, sin hacerme ni caso (algo que, por supuesto, ya tenía asumido)—. Se te está caducando la leche.

Naruto y Kiba rieron brutalmente; estoy seguro de que si se lo proponían eran capaces de reventar cristales con sus risas.

—Callaos ya, ostia. Qué problemático es esto —gruñó Shikamaru, sin apartar la mirada de su Nintendo DS™. Lástima que, a pesar de tener un alto coeficiente intelectual, dedicase la mayor parte de su tiempo a jugar a matar marcianitos y a dormir. Seríamos al menos ya tres con la cabeza en su sitio en el grupo.

El tercero, por cierto, era Sai, que fiel a su estilo se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dibujando y sonriendo para sí mientras escuchaba nuestra estúpida conversación —aunque no puede decirse que yo participara mucho en ella—. Por mi parte, no lo culpaba por hacerlo. Las barbaridades que llegaban a soltar a veces eran dignas de burla.

La repetida frase de Shikamaru fue un vano intento de calmar los ánimos que acababan de desatarse contra mí.

—Vamos, que te estás guardando el «tesorito.» Es decir, que a Sakura ni ponerle una mano encima. Pobrecita.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haber escuchado eso antes?

Porque, de hecho, lo había escuchado mil veces. Desde hacía un par de años que mis supuestos amigos no dejaban de manifestar su asombro por la casi inquebrantable amistad que tenía con Sakura, sentenciar que por esta o por otra íbamos a liarnos un día de estos... y hacer apuestas con este tema.

¿Qué mundo es este en el que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos sin que la gente asuma que tarde o temprano acabarán compartiendo lecho y una serie de desagradables fluidos corporales?

Una mierda de mundo, si les interesa mi opinión.

—No sé porqué tienes que meter a Sakura en todo esto —dije entre dientes, señal que ellos conocían más que bien: me estaba cabreando.

—Porque es una regla comprobada científicamente —dijo Kiba con aire sabiondo—. Un hombre y una mujer NO —puso un énfasis especial en la negación— pueden ser amigos. Al final terminarán con la ropa encalada en el armario en un arrebato de pasión.

Estuve a punto de contestarle con una grosería, pero Naruto se me adelantó.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que Sakura y yo terminaremos igual? —parecía indignado... aunque él estaba a favor de Kiba y decía que tenía que descargar mi mal humor de alguna manera que no fuese golpeándolo a él en la cabeza.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, no —sentenció Kiba dándole un violento mordisco a su bocadillo.

—¿Ahora te gusta Sakura? —preguntó Naruto con ironía.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no lo digo por eso. Aunque, desde luego, es mona.

Alcé una ceja. Era incapaz de concebir las palabras «Sakura» y «mona» relacionadas. A no ser que fuera porque cuando éramos pequeños le encantaba subirse a los árboles. Lástima que no supiera que a los demás niños también les gustaba que lo hiciera porque así podían ponerse debajo y mirarle las bragas.

La verdad, yo nunca entendí la gracia de subir las faldas de las niñas para ver una diminuta prenda, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. De todas formas, ¿no se suponía que debía de tener más interés ver lo que éstas tapaban? Los niños son estúpidos.

—Tíratela —dijo mi supuesto amigo alborotándose la ya de por sí desastrosa melena castaña—. Ser virgen a los dieciocho es humillante.

No veía —y de hecho sigo sin verla— la humillación que puede suponer llevar años sin hacer algo que no era necesario para mantenerme vivo.

—Vete a la mierda —mascullé.

Ésa era mi última respuesta.

—Venga, dejad a Sasuke en paz, que conociendo como es os acabará partiendo la cara —dijo Sai con calma.

Buena observación. O al menos así me lo pareció hasta que, después de una calmada pausa vaticinó:

—Ocho meses. Me juego diez mil yenes.

Cabrones.

—

—

Cuando salí de las clases, seguía lloviendo. No me importaba demasiado, por otro lado. El tiempo era algo que no afectaba a mi ánimo.

No me extrañó ver, después de cinco o diez minutos de paciente espera, a Sakura acercarse a mí con su paraguas rosa y negro, resoplando y con cara de mal genio.

—Por fin llegas —dije, arrebatándole el artilugio de las manos. A cualquier chico de dieciocho años le daría reparo ir por la calle con un paraguas color rosa. Pero, por si no ha quedado ya suficientemente claro, reitero: yo no era un chico normal.

—¡Encima! —bufó Sakura.

—No, tú debajo —repliqué, ahora sí, empezando a ponerme de mal humor, sabiendo que las obvias connotaciones sexuales (mierda, los energúmenos que decían ser mis amigos me estaban contagiando la estupidez) la molestarían en extremo.

No fallé.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó, ruborizándose ligeramente, tratando de darme un golpe en la cabeza con nulo resultado—. ¡Deja de decir chorradas y vamos!

Esbozando una especie de sonrisa maliciosa, me metí bajo la lluvia cobijado con el paraguas cursi, y Sakura se agarró al mango como pudo, a pesar de que yo ya lo tenía firmemente sujetado. Le agradecí mentalmente que no me hubiera cogido el brazo. No me gustaba mucho el contacto físico con la gente.

Probablemente ésa era la razón de que mi vida sexual fuera una página en blanco. No es que me hubieran faltado oportunidades, es que las rechazaba todas con la misma cara de comerme a alguien.

De hecho, había tenido demasiadas oportunidades. A veces me preguntaba si no despediría una cantidad extraordinaria de testosterona que atrajera sin remedio a las féminas. Es increíble lo huecas que se pueden volver algunas mujeres —casi todas, reconozcámoslo— delante de una cara bonita. ¿No les habrán enseñado que no siempre se esconde el bien bajo la belleza ni el mal bajo la fealdad?

Desde luego, es cierto ese dicho que reza «Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes.» O, en ese caso, «da mujeres al que no tiene ganas de follar.»

Porque no, no tenía ganas. O, al menos, no de la forma tan hueca que tantas me proponían. Algunos incautos hasta me habían preguntado si caminaba por la acera de enfrente. Pero no era eso, precisamente. Si ni siquiera me gustaba que me tocaran el brazo, el hecho de recibir un beso o algo más era concebido como una invasión de mi espacio. Y una de las cosas que menos soportaba era eso precisamente: que rebasaran la línea.

Y simplemente no concebía el concederle a alguien permiso para acercarse tanto a mí, sólo por unos minutos de placer.

No hablamos durante el camino de ida a la estación, ella porque estaba enfadada por la seudo—broma de antes y yo porque simplemente no era de los que hablaban si no había algo de verdad importante que comunicar.

Para mi desgracia, eso en aquella ocasión resulto ser un inconveniente, ya que, como no tenía nada más con lo que ocupar mi mente, me puse a pensar en aquellas estúpidas charlas sobre las ventajas de la pérdida de la virginidad.

«Maldito Kiba», pensé para mí mismo.

Aunque odiase reconocerlo, tenía que reconocer que... estaba harto. Harto de que cada dos por tres me molestaran con el mismo tema de siempre. Harto de las constantes bromitas. Quizá también de quedarme atrás cuando los demás avanzaban.

Sin disimulo miré a Sakura, que tenía aún el entrecejo fruncido en señal de enfado. La verdad, yo nunca la había encontrado bonita. No es que fuese fea, como solía decirle Sai, pero al cabo de tantos años había acabado por no verla como a una chica. Era sólo Sakura, la chica del edificio de enfrente a la que conocía desde que era un niño.

No, si tuviera que hacerlo, Sakura no sería mi primera opción. O sí.

La duda me dividía. Por un lado, consideraba una amiga lo más importante. Por el otro, con ella no tendría que esforzarme tanto; sería mucho más sencillo.

Maldita sea la bipolaridad.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Empecé esta historia hace tiempo, pero la dejé para dedicarme a las otras. Revisándola, no está tan terrible como me parecía, aparte de que me apetecía escribir un SasuSaku más desenfadado que HT (que es bastante oscurillo), así que terminé de escribir la intro y aquí la tienen ;). De hecho, me agrada bastante, no sólo por ser por PV (me encanta escribir en primera persona), sino por el tema, que, reconozcámoslo, es casi casi lo que mueve a los adolescentes de todo el mundo XD. Sólo espero que Sasuke no me quede demasiado ooc (es duro escribirlo en primera persona.)_

_¿He hecho bien desenterrando ésta historia o mejor debería de haberse quedado olvidada para siempre? Déjame tu comentario o crítica ;)_

_J. C._


	2. Los últimos retazos

**Título: **_El efecto mariposa._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura. Menciones de otras._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Capítulos y estatus: **2_ de ? En hiatus indefinido._

**Rating:**_ T+._

**Summary: **_(AU) Sasuke y Sakura, amigos de la infancia, tienen un mismo problema: dieciocho años de celibato. Aunque sus amigos reiteran una y otra vez que es ideal que se estrenen juntos, ninguno de los dos lo ve tan fácil._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia se basa en sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Advertencias: **_no es una historia recomendada a menores por su temática__. En su comienzo es casi inofensiva, pero el rating avanzará. Lean bajo su propio riesgo, están advertidos. Por otro lado, es un AU; puede que los personajes estén un poquito ooc (no más de lo necesario.)_

**El efecto mariposa.**

**Capítulo 1.- Los últimos retazos.**

_«Sakura»_

—¡Dejad la puerta bien abierta!

La voz de mi madre, provinente del salón, mezclada con la discusión de la pareja de la comedia de turno que estaba viendo en la tele, me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Sasuke me dirigió una media sonrisa divertida.

Era ya una especie de tradición que Sasuke viniese a mi casa, o yo me fuese a la suya, para hacer juntos las tareas que nos mandasen de clase, incluso entonces, que dábamos asignaturas completamente distintas. En gran parte era iniciativa mía, porque imaginaba que quizá se sentía un poco solo. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás, y sólo le quedaba su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien dirigía la empresa familiar y apenas encontraba tiempo para él. No es que mi situación familiar fuese precisamente la mejor, pero sin duda era mejor que la suya.

No obstante, mi madre últimamente insistía que viniese él a casa y no yo ir a la suya, además de decirnos constantemente que mantuviésemos la puerta abierta. Mamá pertenecía también al club de «Sasuke y Sakura se van a liar», pero ella era miembro de la poco poblada rama «y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.» Era poco conocida porque, para las múltiples chicas que querían atar a mi amigo a su cama, yo no era más que la amiga fea del tío bueno, esa a la que puedes utilizar para acercarte a él. Claro que, aunque había recibido más de un intento de soborno, y algunos muy tentadores, yo no ayudaba a nadie a achucharse a mi amigo, porque eso implicaría muchas miradas asesinas y perder su amistad.

Yo era una buena persona y cumplía con todos. Aceptaba los sobornos con una sonrisa, pero en gracia con mi amigo jamás le presentaba a ninguna de aquellas mosquitas molestas.

La rama de «encerrémoslos en una suite nupcial para que lo hagan como conejos» era mucho más apoyada. Entre nuestros amigos, se entiende. De hecho, Naruto se las apañaba, cuando nos encontrábamos en el tren y no estaba tan aplastado como de costumbre, para achucharnos el uno al otro. Eso le costaba un capón y una reprimenda.

Reprimí una risa sarcástica, lo que hizo que mi amigo me mirara un poco desconcertado. Pero vamos, ¿es que aquella mujer se pensaba que, en el hipotético caso de que nos lo fuésemos a montar, lo haríamos con ella potencialmente presente? Eso era más propio de Ino, que era mucho más morbosa que yo.

Haciéndole un gesto a Sasuke que significaba «no le hagas caso» —conociéndolo, él ya sabría perfectamente qué perversas ideas le estaban pasando por la cabeza a mi madre— abrí la puerta al tope y nos tiramos en las sillas de escritorio a lo bestia. Sasuke, cómo no, cogió la mejor. Dejando de lado a Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba, no había conocido nunca a un tío menos cortés que él. Mejorando lo presente.

—No me abras en canal —me advirtió con una mueca que podría considerarse una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de sacar los libros y fijar su atención en ellos.

Emití un resoplido sarcástico. Tanto él como los simpáticos de nuestros amiguitos se dedicaban a cachondearse de mí, cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer, diciendo que si tenía inclinaciones psicóticas por estudiar lo que estudiaba, que no los cogiera como conejillos de Indias y que bla, bla, bla. Qué panda de imbéciles. Porque claro, eso me decían a mí, pero, ¿y a Hinata? No, claro, a Hinata nadie le decía nada. Porque: uno, Sasuke y Kiba estaban dispuestos a abrir en canal ellos mismos a quien se metiera con su prima lejana/amiga del alma, y dos... la verdad es que Hinata no le pegaba el rajar a alguien de parte a parte. De hecho, yo ya la veía más como pediatra, con esa aura calmada que tenía siempre. Menos cuando se asustaba, claro, que entonces pegaba unos gritos agudos que ríete tú de las películas malas de miedo.

Tampoco es que yo fuese capaz de agarrar un bisturí y sacarle el corazón a alguien a sangre fría. Era que ellos habían visto demasiadas películas de esas _gore_, de bajo presupuesto. Aunque tampoco puede decirse que fuera la mujer más femenina y delicada de todo el país. Naruto y Sai, quienes habían sido víctimas de mi furia implacable gracias a sus poco oportunas preguntas, podrían testificarlo.

Con un golpe del dedo índice, carente de la delicadeza con al que se debería de tratar un aparato electrónico, enchufé mi minicadena, y la música atronadora comenzó a inundar la habitación. Que pusiera música, por cierto, era una de las cosas que hacía sospechar a mi madre sobre que Sasuke y yo ejecutábamos el misterioso arte de la reproducción humana. Decía que la utilizábamos para encubrir los gemidos.

_Pf_. Qué tontería.

Para empezar, Sasuke odiaba la música que a mí me gustaba. La mirada asesina que me estaba lanzando en aquel preciso momento lo demostraba.

—Apaga ese ruido infernal —exigió, con los dientes apretados.

¿Cómo puede alguien considerar el pop ruido infernal?

—Y un cuerno —repliqué felizmente—. Ésta es mi casa y mi habitación, así que se hace lo que yo digo.

Me miró, alzando una ceja.

—Creo que tus ideas de la superioridad están muy confusas, Sakura —dijo con suavidad—. Yo soy el hombre aquí.

Entonces fui yo la que alzó una ceja.

—¿Y?

—El hombre es el que lleva la voz cantante —declaró con el aplomo del que está seguro de que lo que asegura es cierto, valga la redundancia.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

¿Se me ha olvidado comentar que Sasuke era un poco bastante misógino? Aunque he de decir que quizá la culpa no era toda suya. Supongo que, si la mayoría de mujeres se echan a tus pies durante años, terminas por desprenderte un poco del género en cuestión.

(Ojo, no es que yo quiera justificarlo, eh.)

Aunque me tuviera a mí a su lado, que en su opinión era la mujer más basta y agresiva de todo Japón.

—Bueno, y pasa aquí —me burlé, señalando el aparato de música—. ¿Es que el que canta no es un hombre?

Me reí de mi propio chiste. Un chiste malo, lo sé.

Él se limitó a dirigirme una mirada de esas que matan, y se puso en pie para apagar la música. Yo le di un golpe en la mano, él me lo devolvió y ahí, con las miradas de tigre que nos echamos mutuamente, supe que ya estábamos otra vez.

Le lancé un puñetazo. Él lo esquivó y de nuevo se lanzó a apagar el aparato, pero le di una patada en la mano. Acto seguido, intenté darle un cabezazo, pero me esquivó, yo perdí el equilibrio y terminamos los dos tirados en el suelo. Yo encima, él debajo. Yo intentando morderle y él intentando quitarme de encima suyo.

Ino habría lanzado un chillido de _fangirl_ emocionada si hubiese visto a su pareja favorita hecha una maraña de tela y piel, sudando y jadeando.

Dicho así suena como muy erótico, ¿eh?

Nos sentamos otra vez, tras un par de minutos de lucha titánica, medio riéndome yo y él con aquella pequeñísima sonrisilla maliciosa, arreglándonos el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con mi hermano —me comentó tras mirarse en el espejo con ojo crítico durante un segundo.

Me volví hacia él, interesada.

—¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está?

Soy muy mala disimulando cosas, sí. La emoción en particular. Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, me caía fenomenal, incluso podría decirse que a veces estaba un poco enamorada de él. A veces y solo un poco; era ésa especie de atracción fatal que una siente por el hermano mayor buenorro de su mejor amigo. Aunque no era exactamente el mismo tipo de atracción que había sentido por Sasuke.

Y además, Itachi era incluso más severo que Sasuke. Era muy, muy serio, y siempre parecía cansado o estresado, aunque supongo que era el efecto de pasar tanto tiempo dedicado a los negocios. Me preguntaba a menudo si estaba viendo en él el futuro de Sasuke. Confieso también que otras me preguntaba si descargaría sus tensiones de alguna manera...

Mala, mala Sakura.

—Más o menos bien. Cansado, ya sabes.

—Ah. Ya me imagino —asentí.

—Y me contó de asuntos de familia —se encogió de hombros.

Asentí otra vez, sin comentar nada. Sabía perfectamente que la familia de Sasuke, al ser tan amplia, estaba muy fragmentada. Por poner un ejemplo, el padre de Hinata no estaba de acuerdo con que Itachi estuviera al frente de la empresa familiar Uchiha, lo que había llevado a muchas disputas. No sabía mucho del tema, porque a Sasuke no le gustaba hablar de su familia, pero lo comprendía perfectamente.

De hecho, Sasuke nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ninguno de sus familiares, dejando de lado Itachi, Hinata y un par de personas más. Incluso me había contado Hinata que con algunos de sus primos se llevaba de pena, hasta el punto de casi llegar a las manos. Tampoco era algo que me extrañara sobremanera, puesto que Sasuke tenía de todo menos paciencia...

—Y, ¿cómo van las cosas?

—Bien.

Conocía ése «bien.» Significaba «no preguntes, porque van de todo menos bien.»

—Ah. Vale.

—Sigamos estudiando.

—Vale.

Seguro que él también conocía ese «vale.» Significaba «sí, quiero saber más, pero aprecio mi vida así que no preguntaré más», e iba acompañado de una sonrisa de circunstancias muy poco creíble.

Vamos, es que eso lo confirmaba todo. Acabábamos de rodar enredados por el suelo, toqueteándonos —aunque fuese para darnos de leches— y ahí, de tensión sexual, nada.

En serio, ¿cómo podían siquiera pensar que entre nosotros pudiera surgir algo?

Ino necesitaba una afición mejor, porque lo de hacer de celestina se le daba fatal. De verdad.

-

-

—Ino, deja eso.

—¿Porqué? A mí me gusta —protestó mi amiga.

Tuve que acordarme de todos nuestros años de amistad para no reírme en su cara. Quizás parezca un poco cruel, pero es que lo que Ino sostenía era una de esas faldas que son casi más pequeñas que un cinturón y lo que estábamos buscando era un regalo para el cumpleaños de Hinata.

—¿Tú crees que se pondría eso? —le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Bien, en un caso muy extremo sí que se la pondría, pero única y exclusivamente por compromiso, por no disgustar a Ino. Pero a la pobre le daría un infarto de la vergüenza si tenía que ir con «eso» por la calle.

—¿Porqué no? —insistió Ino—. A mí me gusta.

—Bueno, pues cómpralo para ti —repuse, fastidiada—. Definitivamente no es el estilo de Hinata.

—Bueno, vale, es verdad, pero... caray, qué estirada —exclamó ella, mientras dejaba la falda en el estante de mala manera, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la dependienta que nos llevaba siguiendo desde que habíamos entrado (en serio, ¿tanta cara teníamos de delincuentes, o es simplemente que son masocas y quieren ahuyentar a la clientela?)—. Vale, lo haremos a tu manera.

Asentí, aunque no del todo convencida. Hacerle un regalo a Hinata era tan difícil como hacérselo a Sasuke: ambos tenían dinero a manos llenas y cualquier cosa que pudiésemos comprarles ellos podrían tenerlo más caro y más moderno con sólo pedirlo, Sasuke a su hermano y Hinata a su madre.

De hecho, el año anterior, tras devanarnos muchísimo los sesos, Ino había tenido la idea de comprar una caja gigante de colores, un cubo de chucherías, y meter a Naruto en la caja con las gominolas —puede parecer raro, pero es que la idea principal de Ino era cubrirlo de nata montada y sirope de fresa—. Sobra decir que la pobre Hinata casi se nos muere de un infarto de miocardio. Y yo estuve los siguientes meses temiendo por si a mi rubia amiga se le ocurría meter a un chulazo en una tarta y regalármelo.

Por si me daba el infarto a mí, claro. Que una tiene sus hormonillas también y sabía perfectamente a quién habría metido mi amiga en una caja... si él se hubiese dejado, por supuesto, y eso era algo que dudaba horrores. La imagen mental no quedaba NADA mal, pero la imagen mental realista decía que un desastre acaecería sobre todos nosotros si aquello llegaba a ocurrir. En esa imagen el líquido rojo no era precisamente sirope.

Salimos de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de la dependienta—guarda de seguridad, y nos metimos en la siguiente, que para decirlo de manera suave, era una tienda para gente rara. No me explico qué tipo de persona puede encontrar graciosa una diadema de pelusa lila coronada con un órgano genital masculino de goma.

«Ah, sí, claro», pensé, mientras me reía al ver a Ino ponerse la diadema y hacer caras enfrente de un espejo con marco color rosa eléctrico, francamente horrible, «Nosotras.»

—Deja eso —la azucé, porque ya empezaban a mirarnos raro (como siempre.)

—Vale —sin cortarse un pelo ni quitarse la cosa aquella de la cabeza—. Y esto, ¿que te parece?

Me pasé la mano por la cara, avergonzada. Ino sostenía un antifaz negro a la altura de sus ojos y en la otra mano blandía con maestría un látigo de nueve colas. Cualquiera que no la conociera habría imaginado que no era la primera vez que cogía uno. Yo lo sabía seguro.

No quería, pero me reí ante la repentina imagen de Hinata arreándole a Naruto con semejante arma mortal.

Por lo bizarro, claro.

—Anda, deja eso, idiota.

Ino se rió también.

—Pues mola —comentó felizmente, dejándolo en su lugar—. A lo mejor vengo otro día y me lo compro para mí y mis locas noches, je, je, je.

Puse los ojos en blanco, tirándole del brazo para llevarla a mirar cosas más útiles y que dejara sus fantasías sexuales ya cumplidas a un lado.

—Eh.

Nos giramos a la vez, casi chocándonos las cabezas sin querer. Estoy segura de que vi en los ojos de Ino esa mirada de ilusión que se le ponía cuando un tío nos llamaba la atención, pero se le cayó la cara cuando vio que no era otro que Kiba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, con la decepción pintada en el rostro—. ¿No tenías una cita?

Y yo no pude dejar de notar el veneno que destilaban las palabras de mi amiga.

—A la tía le ha bajado la regla y se ha quedado en su casa —dijo con toda tranquilidad, dándole un golpe con el dedo índice a la extensión de la diadema de mi amiga—. ¿Porqué llevas esto puesto?

—¿Y porqué no te has quedado con ella para consolarla en tan arduos días del mes? —siguió atacando Ino.

—Mujer, me da cosa hacerlo con toda la sangre por ahí —Kiba hizo la mueca típica del hombre escrupuloso al que le hablan de la menstruación (vamos, la misma mueca que hacen todos)—. No me va tanto el gore.

Puse los ojos en blanco, recordando repentinamente el porqué yo había creído con tanta convicción que aquellos dos terminarían casados algún día como tan fielmente pensaba Ino que Sasuke y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Fue toda una pena que su relación se pudriera tanto, la verdad.

Yo esperaba no llegar a esos extremos con Sasuke nunca.

—Bueno, estamos aquí para elegir el regalo para Hinata —repuse alegremente para cortarles el (mal) rollo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Kiba, interesado—. ¿Qué habéis decidido comprarle?

Sí, los tíos de nuestro grupo tenían un morro impresionante. Nos encargaban a nosotras el marrón de comprar los regalos cuando era el cumple de alguno de nosotros —aunque nosotras nos aprovechábamos y con el dinero que sobrara nos íbamos a tomar algo, je—. Pero claro, tampoco era malo en sí, teniendo en cuenta que si no eran vagos, eran demasiado entusiastas, y todos ellos con mal gusto a mi parecer, y acabarían comprando algo que fuese peor que lo que llevaba Ino en la cabeza.

—Bueno... no hemos encontrado nada —reconocí.

Kiba paseó la vista por la tienda.

—Comprémosle esto —sugirió, acercándose a un gran reloj de pared, muy viejo, de madera oscura—. En casa de su abuelo había uno igual antes del incendio. Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.

Escuché a Ino mascullar una palabrota por lo bajo.

No era ningún secreto para ninguno de nosotros que el afecto que Kiba sentía por Hinata paseaba con mucho peligro sobre la raya que separa el amor fraternal del pasional. Se conocían casi casi desde antes de salir del vientre de sus madres, y habían pasado juntos toda la vida, de forma que se podían comunicar casi sin palabras.

A Naruto, que conocía a Kiba desde hacía casi tanto tiempo como Hinata, y que sabía que eran incapaces de traicionar a un amigo, nunca se le había ocurrido ponerse celoso por la estrecha relación que mantenían. A Ino, posesiva y celosa, sí. Creo que aquella fue una de las razones por las que cortaron. Conociéndola, seguro que le montó un pollo impresionante por alguna muestra de atención demasiado atenta —valga la redundancia— hacia Hinata, empezaron a echarse mutuamente la culpa de cosas que habían pasado tiempo atrás y al final terminaron cortando.

Kiba y Hinata me recordaban un poco a Sasuke y a mí, para ser sincera. Con la diferencia de que, a mi juicio, Kiba sí que estaba enamorado de Hinata, y era obvio que Sasuke no lo estaba de mí.

La idea de Kiba era un acierto seguro. Lástima que la mayoría del tiempo no fuese tan delicado —de hecho, solía tirar más a lo juerguista consumado—.

El reloj era caro, pero, como siempre, habíamos juntado dinero, así que nos llegaba. Justo, pero llegaba. Como era demasiado grande como para cargarlo a cuestas, encargamos que lo llevaran a la casa de quien vivía más cerca de Hinata, para quien era el regalo al fin y al cabo. A la de Shikamaru, más en concreto. Sabíamos que se quejaría, porque le tocaría bajarlo por las escaleras, pero... ¡se sentía! Que no hubiese sido tan vago y hubiese venido a ayudarnos, je.

Antes de salir del lugar, el dependiente, un veinteañero con camiseta de Supermán y acné adolescente que llevaría arrastrando desde los trece años, le llamó la atención a Ino.

—¡Eh, la rubia!

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó ella fastidiada mientras se giraba.

El chico—hombre le hizo una mueca mientras señalaba distraídamente su cabeza.

—Aún llevas puesta la diadema.

Medio avergonzada, medio enfadada, Ino tiró el juguetito de marras al estante correspondiente, mientras Kiba y yo nos partíamos de la risa a su costa. Nos agarró del cuello de la camisa y nos sacó de la tienda a la velocidad del tiempo, mascullando contra los _frikis_ impertinentes.

Kiba siguió riéndose durante un buen rato, e Ino se entretuvo mandándolo a la mierda un buen rato, pero yo comencé a dar vueltas al asunto, mientras trataba inútilmente de separarlos y arrastrarlos hasta el paf _Sharingan_, donde habíamos quedado con los demás.

El cumpleaños de Hinata se presentaba a medias un rollazo, a medias la fiesta bomba del —casi fin de— año.

Tendríamos que aguantar durante dos o tres horas a un montón de esnobs elitistas que hablaban en un idioma extraterrestre y parecían tener un perchero metido por el culo, sí.

(Y, por si no está claro, el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyüga, no nos invitaba por gusto, sino por darle un capricho a su hija y sentirse un poco menos peor padre. Casi todos nosotros nos sentíamos ahí como un pulpo en un garaje, e íbamos nada más que por Hinata. Por ella y por armar follón, claro.)

Pero después...

Desenfreno.

_«Sasuke»_

—¡Bastardo hijo de...!

Naruto no terminó el insulto, a medias porque sabía que cualquier mención a mi familia estaba penada con una ostia de campeonato, a medias porque le metí el codo en la boca. Me mordió antes de soltarme y concentrar toda su atención, de nuevo, en la pantalla. Estábamos compitiendo en un uno contra uno a un videojuego de coches, aunque la verdad, era casi innecesario, puesto que todos sabíamos que iba a ganar yo. Porque Naruto era tan, pero tan disperso, que se distraía con la mínima que hicieras y su coche virtual terminaba estrellándose...

—¡Joder!

Como acababa de pasar, sí.

—Naruto, tío, eres malísimo —masculló Shikamaru, que estaba tirado en su cama, mirando al techo y (supongo) buscando formas en las nubes que había pintadas en las paredes azules de su habitación.

Friki...

—No soy malo —protestó Naruto, con cara de ir a tirarle el mando a la cabeza a alguien—. ¡Es que siempre hacéis trampa! ¡No es justo!

Aclararé que el concepto que Naruto tenía sobre «hacer trampa» era un poco distinto al que la gente suele tener. Para él, hacer trampas era, simplemente, ganarle.

—No las haríamos si no supiéramos que caes en ellas con tanta facilidad —le explicó Sai, quien estaba leyendo uno de aquellos libros raros que cogía de vez en cuando.

Y también aclaro que a Sai le gustaba timarlo sólo por el simple placer de que refunfuñara.

—Tengo temperamento, a diferencia de ti —le respondió algo venenosamente; todos sabíamos que Sai tenía menos sangre que un saco de caracoles—. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Je. Eso era lo que se dice un golpe en la frente.

—Controlarlo.

—¿Naruto? —pregunté yo sarcásticamente, haciendo una suerte de mueca divertida.

Él era la última persona del mundo que conseguiría domar su ímpetu. En serio. Bastaba una mirada de superioridad para que saltara de la silla.

—Qué poca confianza tenéis en mí —murmuró, poniéndose boca abajo—. ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Supuse que echaba de menos al único del grupo que era capaz de seguir su ritmo.

—Tenía una cita —respondió Sai.

—Ah, claro.

Kiba siempre tenía citas. De hecho, él era el único de los cinco que las tenía más o menos regularmente. Naruto siempre estaba pegado a Hinata, Shikamaru decía que las mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas, Sai estaba más que feliz con un bloc y lápices y yo pasaba del tema a menos que fuera para recordarle a Naruto que como fuera demasiado obsceno con mi prima se ganaría un par de guantazos.

Naruto, por cierto, siempre se burlaba de nosotros diciendo que éramos un trío de gays reprimidos y que deberíamos montárnoslo juntos. Claro que la respuesta no era la esperada por él; la mayoría de tíos a los cuales se les cuestiona la hombría reaccionan con cortes de mangas e insultos irreproducibles, pero nosotros nos limitábamos a dirigirle una mirada de ojos caídos y seguir a lo que nos estábamos dedicando —nada, habitualmente—.

—Sois un trío de...

—Gays reprimidos y aburridos, ya lo sabemos —terminó Sai.

Shikamaru y yo eramos capaces de sacar de sus casillas a Naruto, pero Sai era nuestro maestro en ese tema. Con esa sonrisa inexpresiva que presentaba ante casi todo, lo enfurismaba.

—Eres un muermo exasperante, Sai.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo éste, sin alterarse—. ¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

Exasperante y despistado.

—A las ocho.

Miré el reloj.

Las ocho y cuarto.

—¡Llegamos tarde! —exclamó Naruto, consternado.

Shikamaru se rió.

—Novedad —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Venga, vamos —Naruto dejó su posición de vampiro hiperactivo y empezó a azuzarnos para que nos levantáramos—. Tengo ganas de ver a Hinata.

—La viste ayer por la noche —repliqué, fastidiado, levantándome del sofá.

Mi amigo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y empujarnos hasta la puerta.

Habíamos quedado aquella noche en el _Sharingan_, uno de los más famosos pafs del distrito —aunque tiraba mucho a ser discoteca—, que por cierto era propiedad de mi familia. Ésa era la única razón por la que conseguíamos entrar, porque siempre estaba hasta arriba de gente, y a su vez esa era la razón de que yo lo detestara. No había cosa que más me repugnara que estar rodeado de gente.

Además de por el agobio, porque algunas —¿y algunos?— se aprovechaban del desconcierto para meterme mano. Salidos de mierda.

La única razón que podía tener yo para aventurarme en una selva de bestias hambrientas como aquella era que mis amigos me lo pedían casi de rodillas. Y aún lo hacía con reparos.

Odiaba esos sitios, de verdad.

Nos encontramos con Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Yamanaka en la puerta del local, hablando a voz en grito y mirando el reloj de vez en cuando.

—¡Llegáis tarde! —exclamó Yamanaka, señalándonos con el dedo índice.

—Sí, claro —dije, sin ganas de escuchar su vocecilla aguda, empujando a los demás para pasar yo primero. El que tiene preferencia la tiene, desde luego.

Me siguieron como ovejas. Je.

El ambiente del sitio era el mismo de siempre. La música —si es que se podía llamar así a ese insufrible ruido electrónico, que curiosamente me recordaba a cuando Naruto y Kiba habían pillado su primera borrachera y se habían liado a hacer ruido con las cacerolas y los cucharones de MI cocina— estaba a todo volumen, así que si querías hablar con alguien tenías que acercarte mucho y gritar.

Además, flotaba por todo el lugar el humo de los cigarrillos de los que fumaban, que no eran pocos, haciendo que se pegaran a la ropa, hasta el punto que una vez mi hermano me había echado la bronca porque se creía que había fumado.

Y, para poner la guinda del pastel, oscuridad aderezada con luces brillantes —de esas que te dejan ciego si las miras muy seguido—, niñas histéricas, borrachos y ruido, ruido, ruido.

Insoportable, en definitiva.

—Hinata, ¿te vienes a bailar? —preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

Mi prima se ruborizó, e instintivamente juntó los brazos, dando la impresión de que quería protegerse. No la culpo: las pocas veces que había salido con Naruto a bailar ese ruido, había pasado una vergüenza increíble. Normal, porque la manera de dar aspavientos de Naruto era de película, e incluso a mí me hacía un poco de gracia.

Aunque, en cierto modo, me daba un poco de envidia que él hiciese lo que le daba la gana sin pararse a pensar en lo que pensarían los demás, valga la redundancia.

—Hum... mejor que no —dijo en voz muy baja, tanto que apenas se la oía (como siempre, por otro lado)—. Estoy... un poco cansada.

—Oh, vale —casi me dio pena la cara que puso. Casi.

—Venga, Naruto, vamos tú y yo y dejemos a esta panda de sosos —dijo Yamanaka, cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo casi literalmente hasta donde estaba toda la gente bailando (o haciendo el idiota, según como lo mires.)

Kiba nos hizo una mueca maliciosa y se lanzó a la caza enseguida: había apoyadas en la barra, bebiendo algo que no sería inocente, unas chicas un poco mayores que nosotros. Se las camelaría, pillarían todos el punto y acabaría en la cama con alguna —o, en el mejor de los casos para él, con algunas—; al día siguiente vendría a contárnoslo aunque ninguno se lo hubiese pedido.

Me encogí de hombros, le hice un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y seguí a los demás hasta una mesita cerca de la barra, donde nos solíamos poner. Enseguida se nos acercó Deidara, el que manejaba el lugar: era un tipo rubio, que si no lo conocías podías tomar por mujer, más o menos simpático aunque a mí me cayera mal, buen amigo de mi hermano y decían las malas lenguas que algo más.

—Ey, Sasuke —le respondí con una mueca antipática—. ¿Lo de siempre?

Asentimos todos al unísono. Lo de siempre, para simplificarlo, eran sencillamente refrescos, alguno con un par de gotitas de alcohol: a ninguno le gustaría que se repitiera lo que había pasado en el último cumpleaños de Kiba.

(¿Qué había pasado?, os preguntaréis. Pues eso, que entre Kiba, Naruto, Sakura y Yamanaka habían arrasado con las existencias de los padres del cumpleañero y la liaron pero bien.)

—Menudo rollazo —declaré, una vez nos lo hubiesen traído todo y estuviésemos acomodados a nuestras anchas (Hinata entre Sai y yo, por si a Naruto se le ocurría volver a intentar sacarla a la pista.)

—Es que tú eres un aburrido —me respondió Sakura con descaro, dándole un sorbo a su Coca Cola.

—Hacedme un favor y no me quitéis el crédito —se quejó Shikamaru.

—Nadie te lo quita —replicó Sakura de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo a la perfección que en toda la noche no pasaría nada interesante y que en lo personal me iba a aburrir como una ostra. No es que tuviese ningún problema con la compañía, pero a veces sencillamente salía más por no hacerles un desplante que por gusto. Siempre he sido el tipo de persona que tira para lo autista, y en general un exceso de compañía humana puede llegar a asquearme.

Después de unos tres cuartos de hora llegó Naruto, que parecía que acabara de salir de un partido de fútbol especialmente duro. Sin decir ni una palabra, se hizo hueco entre Hinata y Sai y se sentó; no necesitó tampoco pedirnos permiso para adueñarse de lo que quedaba de nuestras bebidas y tomarlas todas.

—Estoy reventado —declaró, por si alguno de nosotros era idiota y no se había dado cuenta.

—No me digas —Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

Empujando con descaro, se acercó Yamanaka también, quien estaba en el mismo estado que Naruto, sólo que parecía la mitad de cansada y el doble de feliz que él.

—Hace calor, ¿eh? —preguntó, vaciando de un largo trago el vaso de tubo que llevaba en la mano y que había sacado de quién sabe donde—. Sai, ¿vienes tú ahora? —le ofreció, dedicándole un intento de parpadeo seductor.

El tono de su voz me hizo torcer los labios con disgusto. Me recordaba mucho a aquella época en la que se me colgaba del brazo, y ésa había sido, con diferencia, la peor de toda mi vida.

Sai, haciendo gala de su habitual indiferencia, se encogió de hombros.

—Vale.

Yamanaka sonrió ampliamente, agarrando a Sai de la mano de una manera que me recordó a cómo los buitres agarran sus presas y arrastrándolo junto a ella para desaparecer entre el gentío, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de triunfo a Sakura. La mirada de «abandona, que nada tienes que hacer.»

Aunque, como cualquier grupo de amigos, tuviésemos nuestras rencillas muy de vez en cuando, éramos un grupo muy unido, y apenas había secretos entre nosotros. Todos sabíamos que Kiba y Yamanaka se profesaban un odio profundo que rayaba en lo insano, que Naruto y Hinata llevaban con aquella relación de tira y afloja desde los doce años y que les había costado casi cinco años atreverse a dar el paso, que en realidad Kiba salía con tantas chicas porque fracasaba en olvidar a Yamanaka, que Shikamaru y Sai no eran tan desentendidos como parecía y que Sakura y yo habíamos estado tres años sin hablarnos.

Así que tampoco era ningún secreto para nosotros que Yamanaka y Sakura estaban repitiendo la historia y casi se tiraban de los pelos porque a las dos les gustaba Sai. O, mejor dicho, lo sabíamos todos menos Sai, que no se daba cuenta de nada o hacía como que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Probablemente, en este punto es donde el narrador, amigo íntimo de la chica de turno, declara lo celoso que está puesto que él ha estado enamorado siempre de la chica. Pero éste no es el caso, desde luego. Hasta me alegraba que hubiesen encontrado otro objetivo y que me dejasen en paz de una vez.

A Sakura le cambió la cara enseguida, por no decir que se puso de morros instantáneamente. Frunció el ceño, se hundió en su asiento, apenas participó en la conversación y se pasó lo que quedaba de noche removiendo su bebida —hasta quitarle todas las burbujas— con aire pensativo.

No es que yo estuviese observándola durante toda la noche: cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta.

(No, no voy a hacer chistes con la frente de Sakura. Si alguien los esperaba, que los haga por su cuenta.)

No pasó nada digno de mención hasta que no nos levantamos para irnos. Sin pagar, por supuesto: aunque intentásemos hacerlo, ni nos dejaban. Ser de buena familia tenía tenía algunas cosas buenas, aunque desde mi punto de vista las malas superaban con creces a las buenas.

Fue mientras estábamos mezclándonos con la gente para salir del lugar. Entonces no supe que había pasado, pero de repente sentí que algo me golpeaba con fuerza; caí al suelo de espaldas, llevándome a ese algo conmigo al suelo.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que lo que estaba encima de mí era Sakura. Una Sakura sudorosa, sonrojada, que estaba blasfemando como una cosaca, que tenía las piernas enredadas con las mías y el trasero encajado perfectamente con mis caderas.

La misma Sakura con la que me había pegado aquella misma mañana y no había sentido nada de nada.

Sí. Esa Sakura.

—¡Ino, perra asquerosa, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó con voz aguda (esa misma que usaba para molestarme.)

Yamanaka se carcajeó con una risa tan o más histérica que la de Sakura.

—Lo siento, Saku, no te había visto, aunque es algo incomprensible, con esa frente enorme que tienes.

—¡Mentirosa, que lo has hecho a propósito, que te he visto!

—No acuses sin pruebas —se burló la rubia, alejándose—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —y se marchó, saltando, acompañada de un grupo de chicos y chicas que me sonaban de la universidad.

—Maldita...

—Quítate de encima mío, Sakura —mascullé entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, claro —saltó como si tuviese un muelle en el culo y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme que yo no acepté.

Dejé escapar un _«_tsk_»_ mientras me levantaba, me espolsaba los pantalones y fingía que no había pasado nada.

Desprevenido. No había otra palabra para describir cómo me habían pillado, y tampoco para explicar que me hubiese afectado de tan malas maneras.

—Vayámonos —dije con voz ronca, ignorando las miradas atentas de todos los demás (incluido Shikamaru, quien aunque no lo dejase ver era el más perspicaz de todos.)

No había pasado nada, pero en aquel momento tuve la sensación de que algo comenzaba a romperse.

**TBC...**

**Próximo capítulo: **_Felices dieciocho, o cómo perder la dignidad (primera parte)_

**A/N: **_Conclusiones del capítulo: Sasuke tiene corazón de pollo, Sakura es tonta e Ino la celestina más bizarra y perversa de la historia. He dicho XD. No me termina de gustar el capítulo (para variar), porque me parece que es más introspección a los personajes que otra cosa, pero bleh, el siguiente estará en menos tiempo y me gusta más lo que va a pasar :p_

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Ya sabéis, vuestros comentarios me hacen feliz (siento no haber podido responder aún, mañana contesto todos los del primer capi x.x)_

_J.C._


	3. ¡Felices dieciocho!

**Título: **_El efecto mariposa._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_3 de ? _

**Rating:**_ T+._

**Summary: **_(AU) Sasuke y Sakura, amigos de la infancia, tienen un mismo problema: dieciocho años de celibato. Aunque sus amigos reiteran una y otra vez que es ideal que se estrenen juntos, ninguno de los dos lo ve tan fácil._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia se basa en sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro. Se prohíbe su reproducción._

_**Advertencias: **__AU, quizá un poco de ooc. El rating subirá a M en capítulos posteriores._

**El efecto mariposa.**

**Capítulo 2.- ¡Felices dieciocho!**

_«Sakura»_

—¡Sakura!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Tropezándome con los zapatos, que llevaba medio desabrochados, corrí a pasitos hasta el tocador de mi habitación, buscando desesperada la gargantilla negra de brillantes que había dejado encima de éste. Para variar, y como suele pasar en este tipo de situaciones, se me había caído debajo del mueble minutos atrás, por lo que tuve que agacharme —con dificultades por el vestido largo que llevaba— y buscarla a tientas. Para dar el último toque a la situación, el tacón finalmente se dobló y terminé en el suelo de culo.

Desastre, esa es la palabra.

—¡Sakura! —la voz de Ino sonaba cada vez más y más impaciente.

—¡Que ya voy, pesada! —jadeé, poniéndome a cuatro patas otra vez y estirando la mano para sacar la gargantilla.

—¡Sakura! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez! —chilló con voz más aguda, como si no me hubiese escuchado.

Eso ya era por molestar. Como si no nos conociéramos, amiga.

La ignoré, mientras sacaba la gargantilla de debajo del mueble, la limpiaba del polvo —demonios, tenía que pasar la escoba por ahí más a menudo— y me la ponía en el cuello a toda prisa. Después de abrocharme los zapatos ya de paso, me puse en pie lo más rápido que los tacones me permitían. No es que fuesen altos, es que yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a llevarlos.

—¡Sa-ku-raaaa!

—Ya está —dije, malhumorada, encontrándome con Ino, que correteaba nerviosa de un lado para otro del recibidor de mi casa.

—Por fin —dijo con exasperación, parando y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Pensé que tendría que ir a darte una paliza o algo así para que espabilaras. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos —dije.

No había empezado la noche y ya andaba de mal humor. Qué bonito.

Kiba, que ni loco se habría subido con nosotras a casa, ya nos estaba esperando en el portal de mi casa, sentado a sus anchas y enviándole un mensaje a alguien. Guardó el móvil en cuanto nos vio aparecer.

O, tratándose de él, diría que cuando escuchó el ruido de zapatos y olió el fuerte perfume de Ino. No lo sé seguro, y tampoco es que importe demasiado, ¿no?

—Estáis, eh, guapas.

No sé si lo dijo porque de verdad lo pensaba o porque no quería que Ino —quien se había arreglado tanto que parecía que iba de boda— encontrara una excusa más para tirarle la bronca. Probablemente era por una mezcla de las dos cosas.

—Tú pareces, eh, de la mafia —le devolví el cumplido haciéndole burla.

Ino se rió, porque no estaba mintiendo en absoluto. Kiba llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, que bien puesto habría podido resultar elegante, pero él llevaba el chaquetón abierto, la camisa medio abierta también, la corbata a modo de bandana en la cabeza y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Entre eso y las gafas de sol, sólo le faltaba la pistola.

Ino, a su lado, parecía alguien de la realeza, con un vestido morado ajustado, sencillo pero bonito, que le llegaba hasta media pierna y le dejaba la espalda descubierta, y unos bonitos tacones altísimos plateados. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño adornado con una flor blanca, y llevaba varias piezas de joyería. Me cuesta admitirlo, y más porque a ella le encantaría oírlo, pero a su lado una se sentía como un cardo borriquero.

—Gracias —a Kiba era muy fácil enfadarlo, pero en mi caso resultaba especialmente difícil.

Una vez que estaba borracho, me confesó que era porque, alguna vez cuando éramos pequeños, le había dado una patada en la boca por levantarme la falda y le rompí uno de esos colmillos tan afilados de los que tanto se vanagloriaba.

Total, había sido solo un diente de leche, y tampoco puede decirse que ese trauma le hubiese enseñado a temer a las mujeres tanto como debería.

No era yo la única que le había dado en la cara, que se sepa —no vaya a quedar yo como una loca agresiva, que no lo soy, eh—, porque hay que decir que, algunas veces, con las cosas que nos contaba, hasta a Sasuke le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo. Y eso que Sasuke tampoco tenía al género femenino en muy buena estima, con las consabidas excepciones.

Ino le tenía unas ganas impresionantes. A Kiba, no a Sasuke, se entiende —a Sasuke se las tenía, pero no en el sentido paliza—. No tenía yo muy claro si era porque todavía le gustaba y quería llamarle la atención, algo absurdo porque ya de por sí sola llamaba la atención sin esforzarse en ello, o porque realmente lo odiaba y le deseaba una muerte dolorosa. De todas maneras, el tema era demasiado complicado como para atreverme a preguntarle directamente, y eso que ella y yo no teníamos secretos.

Sasuke no bajó con nosotros, pues siendo de la familia tenía preferencia y obligaciones, algo de lo que, estoy segura, él preferiría carecer. Por lo menos, me consoló saber que Naruto estaría con él, puesto que, siendo el novio de Hinata, él también tenía preferencia y obligaciones, aunque más obligaciones que de lo otro, a juzgar por cómo se quejaba de lo mal que lo trataba su suegro. Seguro que Naruto sería todo un apoyo para Sasuke.

O a lo mejor no y montaban el pollo allí mismo. Si era así, por favor, que estuviera yo presente. Por favor.

Fuimos directamente a casa de Shikamaru, donde ya estaba él con Sai, esperándonos. A su lado, como uno más de la familia, estaba la caja del reloj de Hinata, y...

Joder, no me había equivocado para nada: aquellos tres parecían _yakuzas_. No creo que haga falta decir que a Sai le quedaba mejor que a nadie.

—¿Vamos tirando? —preguntó Shikamaru, que tenía pinta de ser el que menos ganas tenía de ir tirando.

Cuidado, que tenía que ayudar a meter el reloj en el coche común —que en realidad era de Kiba, pero que todos podíamos utilizar en caso de necesidad—. A ver si se iba a romper la crisma...

Perro.

Una de las ventajas de ser chica, aunque seas poco femenina, es el poder alegar tu condición para escaquearte de las tareas pesadas, así que Ino y yo nos sentamos cómodamente en el asiento de atrás, o todo lo cómodamente que se podía en un trasto del año de la pera como lo era aquel, mientras los otros tres hacían el soberano esfuerzo de meter el enorme regalo de cumpleaños en el maletero sin partirse la crisma ni darnos un ostión a las que íbamos sentadas detrás.

A Ino se le caía la baba, claro; yo estaba segura de que en su mente Shikamaru y Kiba habían desaparecido por completo y ella sólo llegaba a ver a Sai haciendo ligeras muecas de esfuerzo. Pervertida... Seguro que en su mente se estaba desarrollando una escena de pseudo película porno en la que él estaba todo sudado y se quitaba la camiseta de manera que de su empapado cabello escaparan unas cuantas gotas que cayeran sobre su blanca piel, resbalando tan lentamente que daban ganas de atraparlas con la lengua en su trayecto...

Mierda. Ahora no sabía si esa escena se estaba desarrollando en la sucia mente de mi amiga o en la mía, que era más limpia, pero igualmente... uh...

Vale, soy adolescente, denunciadme.

—Saiii, ponte detrás con nosotras —dijo Ino con voz melosa, una vez que los _yakuzas_ hubiesen terminado con la tarea en cuestión.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Vale.

Y se puso con nosotras, sí. Pero a mi lado, dejándome a mí en medio de ambos.

Jódete, Ino.

—Nunca he estado en una fiesta de los Hyûga —me comentó Sai, que no se daba ni cuenta de las miradas asesinas que me estaba echando mi querida amiga—. Me pregunto cómo será.

—Créeme, es un rollo —le dije con sinceridad—. Tuviste suerte la otra vez —el año anterior, Sai no pudo venir a la fiesta de Hinata porque había estado en un concurso de pintura—. No es más que un montón de _snobs_ elitistas riéndose y hablando de cosas de las que ni ellos tienen idea.

—Pero algunos son guapos, y tienen dinero —dijo Ino con una sonrisa depredadora.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Esa es precisamente la actitud elitista —mascullé.

Especificando: la actitud elitista que taaanto me repatea.

—¡Vamos, que nos vamos! —exclamó Kiba, más contento que unas pascuas, dándole un par de golpecitos al volante y dándole a la llave para poner el trasto en marcha.

El coche se caló tres veces antes de arrancar de manera decente.

Cada vez que a Kiba le tocaba conducir, yo me despedía de mis familiares y seres queridos y revisaba mi testamento por si las moscas. No es que lo hiciera mal, sólo es que era un poco temerario.

Un poco bastante. Adelantaba impunemente a la gente como si estuviera en una carrera, si el semáforo estaba en ámbar aceleraba a tope para que no se pusiera en rojo antes de pasar, pitaba e insultaba a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino...

En fin, era una persona conduciendo, ni más ni menos.

Llegamos al lugar en cuestión sin sufrir percance alguno, para mi alivio, aunque después de haber insultado y haber sido insultados por todos los conductores de Tokio —o eso me pareció a mí—.

La casa de Hinata, de una manera u otra, siempre me acababa impresionando. Era de estilo típico japonés, con tejado alto de color azul y paredes blancas. Tenía como una elegancia aristócrata, algo que, por cierto, caracterizaba a cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por la familia Hyûga-Uchiha.

Exceptuando los hisitriónicos chillidos metaleros de Sasuke cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba escuchando y se ponía a berrear y hacer _air guitar_, claro.

Destacaré del resto de la siguiente media hora que dimos, por lo menos, cinco vueltas a la zona hasta que, por fin, y tras casi atropellar a una ancianita que iba por ahí con el carrito de la compra, conseguimos aparcar en un mini hueco, que apenas nos dejó espacio para abrir las puertas y salir.

—Esto está petado —bufó Shikamaru, poniendo mala cara al ver que en la entrada había por lo menos cien personas, vestidas con sus mejores galas, charlando y riendo como gallinas de granja (de una granja muy pija, pero vaya.)

Seguro que Hinata no conocía ni a la mitad de los que estaban allí, y posiblemente ni siquiera un cuarto de ellos apreciaría de verdad a la cumpleañera. No porque ella fuese odiosa, más bien al contrario, sino porque seguro que eran unos...

En fin.

—Cuantos más seamos, más nos reiremos —dijo Ino, obstinada aún en la defensa de aquella panda.

—Cantidad no es siempre igual a calidad —repliqué con voz de marisabidilla.

—Sí, eso es algo que a Ino le va como anillo al dedo —dijo Kiba con sorna, mirándole las tetas de manera descarada.

La susodicha le dedicó un agradable gesto con el dedo corazón, pero no le dijo nada y se dedicó a andar de manera digna hacia la entrada —intentando no darse el ostión padre con los tacones de ocho centímetros que llevaba—, dedicando sonrisas agradables a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

Si algo tengo que admirar de ella, aparte de su habilidad para no pegársela incluso estando subida a unos zapatos-andamio, era la capacidad para sonreír a cualquiera como si fuera su mejor amiga, aunque en el fondo le deseara la muerte más dolorosa posible.

Que vale, algunos la calificarían de falsa, pero no se puede negar que en alguna ocasión puede ser útil para quedar de puta madre con todo el mundo. Lástima —o suerte— que yo fuese más de esas que no se la callan ni aunque sepan que va a escocer como herida rociada con sal.

Que vale, algunos lo calificarán de ser un poquito hija de mala madre, pero os aseguro que se queda una de bien...

Y, en fin, yo estaba segura de que esa noche iba a hacer falta soltar algunas verdades.

—¿Sus nombres, por favor? —nos preguntó un tío estiradísimo vestido de frac en la entrada.

—Amigos de Hinata —dije con firmeza.

Detrás de mí, Kiba ahogó una carcajada.

El tipo me miró como si me acabara de salir una segunda cabeza de repente y ésta hubiese empezado a gritar pidiendo alpiste, pero se guardó los comentarios y se limitó a mirar en la lista.

—Haruno, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka —todos asentimos—, y, uh, señor sin apellido —Sai asintió, muy serio, y por segunda vez en la noche Kiba tuvo que aguantarse la risa—. Pueden pasar.

Y, con la autorización del señor estirado, nos adentramos en la sociedad clasista, esa gran desconocida...

O no.

—¡Joder, el puto regalo!

Con su acostumbrado y florido vocabulario, que provocó que no menos de la tercera parte de los presentes se nos quedara mirando, Kiba nos recordó que nos habíamos dejado el reloj de Hinata en el coche.

Ino y yo nos miramos.

—Os esperamos aquí —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, apoyándose en la pared con gesto de mujer fatal de los años sesenta o prostituta de carretera, no tengo muy claro cuál de los dos; yo, menos descarada, les sonreí y les hice un gesto que indicaba que no pensaba mover ni un dedo—. ¡Pero Sai, tú no hace falta que vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Nótese que dijo «conmigo» y no «con nosotras».

Es mi mejor amiga, pero eso no impide que piense que es una completa y absoluta...

—Pcht —Shikamaru cortó mi insulto mental. Sólo acertó la primera letra y que se componía de otras cuatro más.

Sai sonrió también, pero la suya era una sonrisa mucho menos megalómana que la de Ino.

—Lo siento, pero creo que será mejor que ayude.

La cara de decepción que se le quedó a Ino fue impagable.

—Ya caerás, ya —murmuró, apoyando un brazo en el otro, como si estuviera sujetando un cigarrillo (sólo que ella ni fumaba ni nunca lo había hecho, que yo supiera.)

Me reí por lo bajo. Quizá ella no era capaz de pillar las indirectas, pero era más fácil que Sai decidiera cambiarse de sexo antes que decidir repentinamente que estaba loco por ella.

O, a lo mejor, sólo era mi imaginación, porque yo estaba convencida de que tenía más posibilidades que Ino. Por lo menos, él parecía más cómodo conmigo, aunque eso no era muy complicado, porque Ino aprovechaba la primera de cambio para ponerle la mano encima. No siempre con intenciones perversas evidentes, pero lo hacía. Yo fracasaba igual que ella en el intento de llevarlo al huerto, pero en fin... Al menos, a mí me tenía confianza, puesto que lo tocaba en contadas ocasiones, y nunca de la manera descarada de Ino.

Consuelo de tontos, supongo.

—¿Tú crees? —le pregunté, burlona, sin saber qué más decir, porque algo había que comentar hasta que llegaran aquellos.

—Hum, claro —dijo ella de manera distraída—. ¿O es que acaso niegas que tengo mucha más suerte que tú con los tíos? Si hasta Naruto ha besado a más chicos que tú.

Me enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo, tanto por su ataque como por el recuerdo aquel épico morreo por accidente que se dieron Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto había empezado aquel memorable primer día de clase vomitando encima del pupitre de Shikamaru.

Pero sí. Era verdad que Naruto había besado a más chicos que yo.

En realidad, aquello jamás me había importado demasiado, puesto que los únicos chicos a los que había querido besar, en mi vida, habían sido Sasuke y Sai, y ninguno de los dos parecía muy por la labor. Por supuesto, tenía la curiosidad típica de la edad, pero si había comenzado a preocuparme por ese tema, era exclusivamente por culpa de Ino.

La verdad es que una parte de mí detestaba eso de ella. Podría decirse que yo había sido siempre una chica más de sentimentalismos que de acciones. Ella era todo lo contrario, y no dejaba de intentar que yo me pareciese a ella. Eso me fastidiaba sobremanera, en gran parte porque, de tanto repetirme las cosas que ella hacía y que yo debería hacer, me había empezado a entrar la angustia de... joder, de ser una retrasada en el plano sentimental. Y en el sexual. Sobre todo en el sexual.

Resumí mis pensamientos sobre aquel tema en una única frase.

—Déjame en paz.

Ino se encogió de hombros, dejando pasar aquella perfecta ocasión para molestarme aún más, porque fue aquel preciso momento el que el padre de Hinata apareció para dar un discurso sobre la mayoría de edad de su hija que, sin duda, resultaría conmovedor.

O, en su defecto, la cosa más falsa que hubieran escuchado mis oídos desde que Ino dijo que ella y Kiba iban a quererse y estar juntos por siempre, siempre jamás, hasta que se murieran de viejos.

_«__Sasuke»_

No hay otra manera de decirlo, y de todos modos yo no soy partidario de los eufemismos, así que lo diré bien claro...

Se estaban esforzando lo máximo para joderme la noche. Y lo peor es que lo estaban consiguiendo.

«Calma, Sasuke. Pon cara de indiferencia y reproduce música en tu cabeza.»

Aún así, a través de los acordes de música que sonaban en mi cabeza a todo volumen, me llegó el resoplido de Naruto, con el consiguiente comentario en voz baja de «menudo rollazo».

Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con mi amigo como en ése momento, aunque la formulación era demasiado poco vulgar para la ocasión, que la verdad es que se merecía un buen par de palabrotas.

Primero habían sido diversos familiares saludándome de manera irónicamente amistosa, que seguidamente habían tratado a Naruto con alegre desprecio. Ahora, era mi tío Hisashi dando un emotivo discurso sobre lo muy orgulloso que estaba de la hija a la que él mismo había calificado, ya desde pequeña y hasta la fecha, como «esa niña buena para nada».

Hinata parecía incómoda con la situación, y no era para menos, por razones evidentes. Por lo menos —y eso me consolaba un poco—, tenía a su lado a su hermana pequeña Hanabi, que también parecía aburrirse, con la que Hinata compartía de vez en cuando divertidas miradas de circunstancias. Hanabi había sido, casi desde su nacimiento, la niña de los ojos de mi tío. A pesar de esto, adoraba a su hermana mayor y había sido ella la principal encubridora de su relación con Naruto, antes de que esta se hiciese «oficial».

Yo era incapaz de entender cómo se habían criado dos chicas tan decentes en una familia tan desestructurada como lo era la nuestra en general.

Cavilando sobre dilemas como aquel se me pasó el discurso de mi tío. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, se hizo un pequeño silencio, tras el cual todos comenzamos a aplaudir cortesmente, como borregos amaestrados. Yo podría haber pasado perfectamente sin hacerlo, pero, al fin y al cabo, era miembro de la familia, y había un montón de invitados. No hacerlo habría sido un insulto.

Así que me guardé esos insultos para mí mismo e hice lo mismo que todos. Naruto se había quedado traspuesto a pesar de sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en lo que se estaba diciendo, así que le di un codazo para que espabilara. Por suerte, con el ruido de los aplausos no se escuchó el tremendo ronquido que dio al despertarse. Hinata y Hanabi sí que se dieron cuenta; la primera sonrió, condescendiente, mientras que la segunda se mordió el labio para aguantarse la risa.

No obstante, Naruto se puso blanco al darse cuenta de que se había echado una siesta durante el discurso de su suegro, y lo miró ansioso, seguramente preguntándose si lo habría visto.

—Dudo que se haya dado cuenta —le dije en voz baja.

Él asintió, pareciendo un poco más tranquilo. Tampoco le hacía falta saber que eso no era una buena señal, así que no se lo aclaré.

Tampoco fue buena señal que, de repente, escuchásemos tras de nosotros una voz fría, con un deje de desprecio.

—Así que tú eres Naruto.

No me hizo falta girarme para saber que se trataba del primo que menos me gustaba de todos, pero lo hice de todos modos, sin ganas, para encontrarme con Neji, que nos miraba con los ojos blanquecinos llenos de desprecio y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Pues sí, ese soy yo —respondió mi amigo, estrechando los ojos al darse cuenta de que la conversación no iba a ser muy amistosa; y si él se daba cuenta...

Por supuesto que no iba a ser una agradable charla, no si lo incluía a él. Neji era, sin duda, el familiar que peor me caía con diferencia, y eso ya es decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no aguantaba a la mayoría. Para empezar, Neji despreciaba a Hinata, lo que ya le hacía perder todos los puntos que hubiese podido tener. Pero, además, también me despreciaba a mí, y siempre, que yo recuerde, me había mirado por encima del hombro, aún sin tener una razón en especial para ello.

Para ser realista, a Neji le desagradaba la mayoría de la gente y los miraba también por encima del hombro, incluso a sus propios amigos, aunque estos no eran muchos. Sakura decía de vez en cuando —y siempre mirándome de reojo— que eso debía de ser defecto de familia.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Naruto, después de un incómodo silencio durante el cual mi primo lo miró con los ojos entornados.

En realidad ya se habrían visto antes, pero Neji probablemente lo habría ignorado, y mi amigo tenía una extraordinaria capacidad para pasar de las cosas y de la gente sin querer. Ya quisiera yo tener la capacidad que él tenía para olvidar a ciertos personajes.

A pesar de eso, Neji suspiró y le dirigió una mirada altiva.

—Neji Hyuga. Primo de Hinata —sonrió a medias—. Me han hablado sobre ti.

Le habían hablado, pero mal; eso se daba por supuesto.

—Ah, vale —Naruto se rascó la nuca; era evidente que no quería quedar mal con la familia de Hinata, pero tampoco le apetecía hablar con ellos. Tuve el impulso de aconsejarle que no tratase de quedar bien con ellos, porque aquello era tan misión imposible como que Yamanaka llegase a tener algo conmigo alguna vez.

El momento se prolongó en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que una voz femenina conocida —y desagradable para los oídos, para qué mentir— nos llamó la atención.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!

«Sakura», pensé, aliviado al ver una posible aliada en mi lucha contra los gilipollas arrogantes.

Era extraño sentirme tan aliviado por la aparición de una persona que había protagonizado conmigo un momento muy, muy incómodo, hacía tan tiempo.

Lástima que, junto con ella, venía Yamanaka, quien, supongo que al ver mi cara de sufrido, pensó que lo que necesitaba era un buen abrazo.

O al menos eso creo, porque la rubia loca vino correteando —todo lo que le permitían los tacones de aguja—, con los brazos abiertos, más que dispuesta a tirarse encima de mí cual mamífero carnívoro sobre trozo de carne sanguinolienta.

Por suerte, mis reflejos me ayudaron a ver el peligro antes de que éste llegara y la pude esquivar sin problemas. Casi se cayó de cabeza por mi culpa, pero, aunque me gane la reputación —bien merecida, por otra parte— de insensible, prefería eso a que se me echase encima.

Sakura se acercó a mí, riendo cruelmente por el tropezón de la pobre chica.

—Hola —me dijo, aún con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Me parece que me voy a buscar a Hinata —dijo Naruto, viendo una oportunidad perfecta para escaparse de la incómoda situación. Fue visto y no visto: en un par de segundos desapareció de allí.

Me pareció bien por él, porque lo cierto es que no habría tenido una forma elegante de salir bien de aquello. Por otra, lo maldije por lo bajo, porque su desaparición significaba que posiblemente el próximo objetivo de Neji era yo, y no me apetecía para nada hablar con él.

Por supuesto, no me equivoqué.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, primo.

Le dirigí un tipo de mirada que, según Sakura y Naruto, hacía que a aquellos a los que era dirigida deseasen no volver a dirgirme la palabra en la vida. Por desgracia, era cosa de familia, y Neji la conocía muy bien, así que la ignoró.

—No el suficiente, créeme —mascullé, notando como la boca se me torcía en un gesto de desagrado casi sin querer.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo —respondió Neji, impasible—. No sé ni cómo te has atrevido a venir.

—Hinata es mi prima también.

En realidad, era más prima mía que suya; él siempre la había detestado y nunca había hecho nada para ocultarlo. Hinata casi no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que él, por las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaba.

Aún así, Neji sonrió con suficiencia.

—Claro, claro. Bueno, intenta disfrutar de la fiesta. Si puedes, claro.

La irritación se mezcló con una especie de alivio al ver como se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, sin ni siquiera un gesto de despedida —no es que lo quisiera, pero luego era yo el maleducado—. No es que temiera enfrentarme con él, al contrario, pero tampoco es que me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho allí; de una manera u otra, las culpas se las habría acabado llevando Hinata, y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Sakura, por otra parte, se había estado aguantando la risa durante toda la fría conversación, apenas esforzándose en aguantarlo. Apenas un par de segundos después de que Neji se marchara, se empezó a reír de la manera más disimulada que pudo, aguantándose en mi hombro, no sé si por las carcajadas o porque los tacones que llevaba le estaban matando los pies.

—Menudas formas se gastan los de tu familia, ¿no? Súper simpáticos, se nota que sois parientes y que te tienen mucho amor. Yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas cuando duermo. Y aquí vigilaría lo que como y bebo. Y si te sigue alguien cuando vayas al váter. Mira a ver si hay una bomba en la cisterna, por si acaso.

Contemplé seriamente la posibilidad de apartarme y dejar que el suelo la besara.

—Ya lo sé —murmuré, irritado puesto que eso mismo era, con alguna diferencia, lo que llevaba pensando toda la noche, y el que ella lo dijese en voz alta no hacía más que irritarme más.

Por supuesto, siendo algo parecido a una amiga mía durante tanto tiempo, ella conocía muy bien cómo se las gastaban aquellas... personas. Si lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, no era más que para fastidiarme.

«Retiro mi alivio por haber encontrado una aliada. Cría cuervos...»

Se rió al ver mi mala cara, dándome unos flojos golpecitos en el hombro en el que se había estado apoyando.

—Venga, hombre, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, que si no te saldrá una úlcera.

La miré con severidad.

—Lo siento, soy un amargado.

Se volvió a reír.

—Venga, hombre —el golpecito en el hombro evolucionó a un puñetazo en el brazo. Cariñoso, pero doloroso—. Tampoco es para tanto. Aunque un poco rancio sí que eres.

Puse los ojos en blanco, apartándome de su alcance. Me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber lo que significaba esto, puesto que la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

—Vale, lo siento —dijo con tono apaciguador—. Anda, vente.

No sabía dónde quería que me fuese, pero peor de lo que ya estaba no podía ser, así que me mordí la lengua y la seguí, pero sin quitar la expresión agria de mi rostro.

Me condujo, como no podía ser de otra manera, a un rincón en el que estaban Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru, este último disimulando —mal, muy mal— que estaba fumando, porque supuestamente estaba prohibido hacerlo allí, y tirando la ceniza en el agua del florero que tenía más cerca. Yamanaka se unió a nosotros unos segundos después, mirando a Sakura de mala manera, a pesar de que el culpable de su tropezón había sido yo, y que me importaba incuso menos que a mi amiga de pelo rosa.

—Cómo se las gasta esta gente, tío —dijo Kiba, mirándome como si yo tuviese la culpa—. Las tías me miran raro cuando intento ligar con ellas.

—Tampoco es tan raro. Tus técnicas de ligue son pésimas —le contestó Yamanaka, con una mueca agria en los labios.

—Por eso tú caíste en ellas, ¿no? —sonrió Kiba.

Dio en el clavo, lo que enfureció a Yamanaka todavía más.

Mientras ella demostraba con maestría que era una gran conocedora de las palabras más sucias de nuestro idioma y a la vez atraía toda la atención hacia nosotros, me fijé en que Hinata se acercaba a nosotros esquivando como podía a gente que se acercaba a saludarla, aunque, cuando vio la cantidad de gente que se reunía alrededor de nuestros dos amigos se paró, su cara comenzó a adquirir un color rojo bastante feúcho, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

No la culpé, pero tampoco me apetecía perderla de vista otra vez, así que me acerqué a ella y le puse una mano en el hombro. Me miró con ojos de sufrimiento.

—Me quiero ir —lloriqueó.

—Yo también —respondí—. Pero...

—Yo también —protestó Naruto, interrumpiéndome mientras se ponía al lado de .

—Pero —continué, echándole una mirada desagradable a mi amigo— no te preocupes y aguanta. Enseguida nos buscamos cualquier excusa y nos largamos. Cualquier sitio es mejor que este.

—Te van a oir, Sasuke —me advirtió Hinata, poniéndose un poco más roja, aunque pareciese imposible.

Me importaba más bien poco que me escucharan, pero a la vez me sabía mal que ella se sintiera avergonzada, así que me disculpé. A mi manera.

—Perdona —mascullé—. Pero es cierto. ¿Cuándo se supone que es el tiempo de cortesía antes de que te vayas?

—Bueno, nadie se va a dar cuenta de que me voy, la verdad —contestó Hinata, volviendo a su saludable color blanco, pareciendo desanimada—. Esto no es más que una excusa para invitar a un montón de gente importante para hacer negocios. A nadie le i,mporta mi cumpleaños.

—No digas eso —casi de la nada, apareció Hanabi, con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor—. A mi sí me importa. Y a tus amigos. Y esta fiesta es una mierda. Ojalá fueseis a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hinata a un sitio en el que pudiesen entrar menores de edad —nos fulminó con la mirada, uno por uno.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Hanabi se parecía —en personalidad— a Hinata tanto como un cuervo a un escritorio, aunque casi parecían gemelas físicamente, a pesar de que las separaran varios años.

También sorprendía, por supuesto, su manera tan directa de decir las cosas, un don poco propio de la familia. Aún así, era la mayor aliada que Hinata tenía en casa.

—Hola a ti también, prima —la saludé.

—Oh, claro, hola —dio un respingo, casi como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no había saludado—. Te he visto con Neji. Qué pena haberme perdido el cara a cara.

Por razones misteriosas que yo no podía comprender, a Hanabi no le caía mal Neji. Ni yo tampoco. Pero le encantaba ver cómo nos peleábamos. Y qué decir de avivar al fuego para conseguir que las discusiones tuvieran lugar.

Era toda una Hyuuga, la verdad.

—De todas maneras, hermanita, te puedes ir cuando quieras —apuntó Hanabi—. Yo te cubriré. Diré que te ha venido la regla y que tienes el mortal dolor de piernas, riñones y ovarios que eso conlleva. Que te has tenido que ir a descansar sin despedirte porque no podías aguantar el dolor, y que te disculpas por ello.

Era una excusa bastante convincente. Para todos, menos para Hinata, por supuesto, quien para no variar la costumbre se puso roja como un tomate.

—Pero eso... —empezó a protestar.

—¡Gran idea, Hanabi! —la interrumpió Yamanaka, con los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de salir de allí y comenzar a beber como una cosaca en el pub.

Ya se había bebido por lo menos dos cócteles, eso seguro, pero en el caso de Yamanaka eso era sólo calentar un poco. Si fuese Sakura, ya estaría riéndose como una loca de cualquier tontería, con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

—Bueno... —suspiró Hinata, accediendo.

No nos hizo falta mucha presión más para comenzar a largarnos: lo estábamos deseando. Con excusas de lo más variadas, fuimos saliendo de la mansión de dos en dos —lo de Shikamaru no fue una excusa: el personal de la mansión lo echó a la calle, por fumar dentro de la casa cuando estaba prohibido— y yendo al coche de Kiba.

Si probablemente el viaje de ida ya había sido un poco incómodo, ahora éramos dos pasajeros más. Y, aunque Hinata ocupase poco espacio, la carraca de Kiba tampoco era muy grande. La consecuencia fue, por supuesto, que acabamos todos aplastados los unos contra los otros, y que, si la policía llegaba a pillarnos, le quitaban el carnet y los ahorros a Kiba.

Mi lugar, para mi desgracia, era entre Sakura y una de las puertas del coche. Una semana antes no habría pensado que aquello era una desgracia, sobre todo pensando que me podría haber tocado junto a Yamanaka, que tenía las manos muy largas. Pero después del «accidente» del otro día, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incómodo al tener a Sakura tan pegada a mí, y menos vestida de aquella manera. Ella no vestía como Yamanaka, pero tampoco iba tapada como una monja, algo que desde mi desafortunada posición yo era perfectamente capaz de percibir.

Puede que yo sea un desalmado, pero sabía reconocer perfectamente lo que me pasaba en todo momento; la negación no era algo que fuese conmigo. Otra cosa distinta es que me gustara aquello. No. No me gustaba para nada. Es más, lo detestaba. Pero lo reconocía.

De alguna manera que no llegaba a compender, había terminado sintiéndome atraído por Sakura. _Sexualmente_ atraído.

Y eso, sumado al cabreo de después de enfrentar a mi odiosa familia, fue el culpable de que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó aquella noche.

**TBC...**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**A/N: **_Me imagino que la mayoría diréis «¿qué co***** es esto y porqué estaba en mis alertas?» (XD) Y yo que dije hace años que el capítulo siguiente estaría pronto... Qué vergüenza. Lo siento de verdad. Espero que el siguiente no me cueste tanto, y que este os haya gustado aunque sea sólo un poquito :)_

_J.C._


End file.
